Antibodies and immunoconjugates are some of the most prominent agents used for cancer detection and therapy, but they are also playing an increasing role in the management of other diseases. The goal of this conference is to provide a consolidated forum where investigators from across this country and the world can meet and discuss their work. The Eleventh and Twelfth Conferences on Cancer Therapy with Antibodies and Immunoconjugates has offered this opportunity for over 25 years, focusing initially on the use of radioimmunoconjugates, but more recently expanding to include immunotherapy and other immunoconjugates. The conference has been organized each year by Dr. David M Goldenberg, who has attracted many of the leading investigators to serve on the Program Committee and as Session Chairs. The conference includes concise overviews by leading investigators (about 20 minutes), followed by a series of short (about 10 minute) presentations selected by the conference organizer and session chairs. Time is given for a brief question period after each presentation, and time is also provided for the session chairs to open discussions on other highly relevant topics and issues that may or may not have been highlighted during the session. In addition, space is provided for approximately 30 to 50 posters that are open for viewing throughout the 21/2-day session, with specific time allotted for the poster presenter to meet with other attendees. After each conference, presenters (both oral and poster) are given the opportunity to submit a manuscript of their original work, which is then peer-reviewed and published as supplements in journals, such as Cancer Research, Clinical Cancer Research, and Cancer. Topics that are planned to be included in the upcoming conferences include molecular engineering of antibodies and new recombinant fusion proteins, new monoclonal antibody targeting (including targets other than cancer), radioconjugates for imaging, radio-, chemo-, and toxin-conjugates for therapy, and mechanisms of action of antibodies and their conjugates. Presentations include preclinical and clinical studies. Overall, this conference has been highly successful in providing attendees with a collegial environment that strengthens collaborative bonds among investigators, as well as communicating timely research in this expanding area of investigation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]